The present invention relates to an identification system for each terminating connection on a competitive local exchange carrier, and more particularly to identification system that classifies each terminating telephone numbers associated with a modem to isolate and quantify modem traffic.
A vast number of communication applications today require substantial amounts of data to be downloaded or transmitted through a communication medium having a multiple of terminating connections. In addition to conventional voice transmission, many communication applications include an analog modem that transmits and receives modulated data in analog form over a public switched telephone network (PSTN) or competitive local exchange carrier (CLERC). Further, digital transmission services such as, for example, T1 services, E1 services, and Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN) to transmit and receive data are increasing in availability.
It is often desirable to remotely determine what type of communication application is associated with each terminating connection or telephone number. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system which accesses a multiple of predetermined terminating connections on the communication medium to determine what type of communication application is associated with each of the terminating connection.